


Mindscape Dance Academy

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Eating Disorders, I promise, M/M, Multi, Other, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, but like, dance schoo au, dancers are sad, he's terrible, i hate him as a character, idk man, it's a vibe, its a vibe, listen, patt is like an asshole, patton is a manipulator, there is a dance school, this is legit revernge, this'll go somewhere, we're sad, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mindscape Dance Acadmey is a very well known school. It keeps you on your toes and sharpens your skills. All of the dancers who attend are highly trained and highly talented. Do you have what it takes to dance with the elites, or will you fall behind and fail?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil Storms was more than nervous as he walked into his very first ballet class at Mindscape Dance Academy. This was it, everything he had worked for his entire life, he was finally going to school for dance. He’d dreamed of this moment since he was a small child in the dance classes at the YMCA, back then you didn’t need skills, but now… 

“Now if you want a hope of passing my class you will dance, dance, and dance some more” the heavy and harsh French accent of his new dance teacher hit him hard and heavy. “At the end of the month, there will be a showcase in which you will all partake in” A sharp inhale from the fast-moving, fairy-like teacher, “After the showcase, you will perform once again, but this time for staff, and that will determine if you will move on and stay in this school, or if you will have to find another career” Another long pause. “This school only takes the best dancers, and if your skill hasn’t improved since you’ve taken this class, then you will leave, your skills are at their peak and we cannot offer you help, you will stay a mediocre dancer.” With that, the teacher clapped and all of the students in the room got to their feet and began warming up. 

Virgil was in the corner of the room stretching, sure he was showing off a little bit, but wasn’t everybody. A true ballerina always wants to let the other dancers know what they’re up against. Virgil Storm may be anxious in personality, but when he danced, all of his worries melted away, nothing mattered anymore, it was just Virgil and the dance floor. 

The music began playing and Virgil began dancing to it, he recognized the song almost instantly, “Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairies” from The Nutcracker. The purple-haired teen felt almost smug as he began dancing along to the piece nearly perfect. A lot of his peers were having trouble with getting the moves down, only Virgil, a boy with glasses and a pink leotard, and a girl with her purple and blue hair pulled up tightly in that perfect ballerina bun had gotten the routine down and were dancing perfectly in sync with the music. Madam Daisy, the ballet teacher was mildly impressed with the three, though her face only showed disdain for the vast majority of the class who couldn’t seem to do the dance combinations correctly. 

The song faded out and the class went into their closing positions, only the three students who had the routine down well were in the correct stance. 

“That was a sorry excuse for a warm-up dance, I expected better from the so-called elite dancers of Mindscape Dance Academy” she spat at the class a look of disappointment on her face. “I chose an easy piece to warm up to and you fail at it, so instead of moving on to another piece, you will be assigned groups of three and you will work on this piece, by the end of the week, you are expected to know this dance like you know your ABCs, able to do it at any time, I will be choosing your groups” at that, a blonde girl in the middle of the dance formation scoffed, but didn’t say anything further. “Virgil, Alice, and Emile you three are a trio, I expect you to have a good grasp on this by the end of the week” The three stood with each other as Madam Daisy called out more trios of dancers. 

“Here’s my number, I’m Alice,” Alice said handing both Virgil and the pink-haired boy her number. The pink-haired boy put the number in his phone and smiled at the two,

“I’m Emile,” He said brightly. 

“Virgil,” Virgil said without much fan fare. After the short introduction, the trio got to work, this dance wasn’t going to perfect itself and they wanted to stay in that school even if it killed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Janus Snake was a great dancer. He had gotten into the advanced classical dance class at the prestigious Mindscape Dance Academy. He had a hold of this opportunity and someone would have to pry it from his cold, dead hands for him to give it up. 

He made his way to the class quickly, a dancer must always be early, on time is late, and anything after on time is unbecoming of a dancer. One of the many dance mantras he repeated over and over again in his head as he grew up. Janus got into dance when he was a young child and he saw the musical Chicago the way they danced has him mesmerized and he just had to become a dancer. It was never easy, but Janus finally became a top dancer after taking years of classes, forgoing sleep for dance practice instead, he was finally living out his dream. 

The teacher was surprised to see the blonde teen so early, the class didn’t start for another five minutes, why was this student early?   
“Good morning Sir” Janus greeted as he took a seat in a chair close to the front of the room. He began doing seated stretches, and the teacher was impressed. 

“Good morning I am your classical dance teacher Professor Nelson, why are you early if you don’t mind my asking?” The professor asked while flipping through his notes. Janus answered his question almost instant,

“Early is on time, on time is late and anything after on time is unbecoming of a dancer,” The young man said all of this without looking up from his stretches. The dance professor was deeply impressed with the skill and professionalism of the young dancer in front of him as the class began trickling in. 

After everyone was seated, Professor Nelson promptly began his lesson on the history of classical dance, 

“To be able to be a good dancer, you must understand why you dance, how you dance, and who started this dance craze before you were even a thought in anyone’s mind” His voice was quick and clipped, he saw that only a few students were taking notes, Janus, a boy with red hair named Roman, and an androgynous-looking student with brown hair named Skylar. Those three were smart kids to be taking notes, the pop quiz a few days later would be an open note, not that any of the students knew that. All the professor could do was lookout in the sea of students and take mental notes of who would make it at this school, and who would crack, crumble, and fall off of their high horse.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus had been overjoyed when he had gotten his acceptance letter to Mindscape Dance Academy. He was a street dancer, and it was the only thing that kept him out of trouble when he was a kid. Growing up, nobody really thought Remus could be anything good, he always had too much energy, and too many disturbing ideas, he was nothing like his twin brother Roman who everybody just loved instantly. But a teacher encouraged Remus to try out dancing, and well, he loved it. It had gotten him through some hard times, and he didn’t intend on stopping. 

Making his way to his street dance class, Remus admired the marble hallways of the dance school, the place really did look nice, and he felt honored to be there. The school was the most competitive dance school in the state, people moved from other places just to attend, so if anyone thinks for a second Remus is going to falter at this school, he was ready to prove them wrong. He would turn those people who didn’t believe in him, into motivation. 

The street dancing classroom was large and spacious. Remus began stretching as soon as he reached it, the more limbered up he is the better. He worked hard on his dancing skills and he intended to do better than his best at this school, after all, being a dancer was all about giving your all and then some. 

Kids filled the room and began stretching in varying degrees. The teacher was observing everyone, their stances, whether or not they socialized, and the fire and passion in their eyes, everything this teacher looked for would make or break a student’s chances in his class. Professor Hannigan was a force to be reckoned with, not many made it through the first semester of his class, he was strict, brutal, and fast-paced, if anyone had a hope of keeping up, their full attention would need to be on the teacher and only on him. That was Remus’ plan as he sat down and grabbed his notebook, eyes raptly focused on the teacher who began writing on the board. 

Professor Hannigan hadn’t announced he was starting the class, he thought that good dancers were made from observation. It looked like there were only three observers in his class, Remus, a kid with glasses named Logan, and some girl with her hair in twin ponytails named Ashton. The looks on all three of the teens’ faces held the utmost determination to do the best they could in this class, and it looked like there was hope for these three dancers.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman Prince was a theater nerd, an entitled, posh, theater nerd who expected all of his lead roles to be handed to him on a silver platter, though he was entitled that didn’t mean he didn’t work for what he wanted. He danced gracefully, he put in more all-nighters than he would like to admit to become a top dancer, Roman would do whatever it took to be the top of his dance class. 

He was the second or third person to arrive at Professor Nelson’s classical dance class. He cursed himself for not being earlier. When it came to being a dancer, you had to be early. He was a note-taker, a fast one too, this was just his notes in the class book, progress now, presentation later was what Roman said to himself. It always helped him pass tests when he was in middle and grade school, and now it would help him in dance school where he work, work until he couldn’t anymore, and then when he couldn’t anymore, he’d work even harder. Being a dancer isn’t just about grace, poise, and balance, it’s also about finding your limits and breaking them. You find how long you can dance until you’re gravely tired and then you dance through the tired. It takes a lot of practice and discipline to be a great dancer, the greats pushed themselves until they couldn’t anymore, and that’s what made them great. Roman may be the clone of a disney prince but he sure worked hard to be a good dancer. 

He was taking notes on every word his professor was saying, they were learning about the history of classical dance, it was interesting how things seemed to develop out of history. Dance wouldn’t exist without other forms of dance, and music was created for certain forms of dance it was, it was so magical and Roman found himself lost in it. He caught a glance at a brown-haired androgynous-looking student next to him who was scribbling down notes fast than him. They were working tirelessly on their notes, a no nonsense look on their face, and next to them was a blonde kid with a burn on his face, he looked rather intense as well, well then, Roman thought to himself, he’d just have to be more intense than them.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan Croft was a street dancer, not many expected this from the logical teen as he looked and sounded rather uptight and stern. Sure he looked that way, but when he danced you could see the relaxation flow through him. He seemed to let go of all the tension that looked like it would break his back. He danced because he loved it, it was an escape from the real world, but also… he was good at it. 

Upon entering the classroom, Logan began stretching, he needed to do so for safety reasons, the more a dancer stretched the better. He was a flexible one, that was for sure, most people would think he’s better suited for ballet, that is until he began dancing, the blue clad teen moved with the rhythm so well, you would think he was born dancing. 

The class had begun, the teacher, Professor Hanigan began talking and Logan was in his seat almost immediately. It was just him, A girl with glasses and two pony tails, each a different color Logan noted to himself, and a boy with green curly hair with a white streak at the front of it. He himself had blue hair, the make of a street dancer he supposed. The dyed hair, the air of ‘please do not touch me’, as well as the overall swagger that they walked with, not that they were any better than the other dancers. 

The thing about the dancers at Mindscape Dance Academy is they know not to clown each other’s dance styles. They all held respect for each other, after all they all got into the same school for the same talent, just a different variation. The thing about dancers is, they hold respect for the art and the other people who perform that art. That’s not to say that in-fighting isn’t common, it is common, but it happens within majors not outside of the majors, as everyone who attends the school knows, the unspoken rule is you never disrespect the dance style or skill of the other majors, you don’t know how much work goes into their practice. The same cannot be said for those within the same major. Each and every move made is subjected to critique and criticism, and dancers are anything but nice, so be on the lookout for anything less than perfection, you can either take notes or go down crying. 

Logan was one of those dancers with thick skin. Each and every note he was given he took it and made himself better, his dancing was near flawless, but no one was perfect, there were always minuscule and minute mess ups, but Logan always tweaked his performance to be as close to perfect as it could be, after all dancing was his strong suit. He’d make it in this school, one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

Patton Sweets was a hip hop dancer. He was also a pushover or so he liked people to think. He was one cut throat dancer, though you’d never know it from the way that he acts. Patton was an absolute sweetheart, he called everyone kiddo. He had honey brown hair, grey-ish blue eyes that sat behind a pair of glasses that were obviously for the purpose of aesthetic and not because he couldn’t see. He was just your happy pappy Patton as he introduced himself, he often made puns out of any and everything people said. He was all around a ball of sunshine, I mean who could possibly think he was a bad guy? 

Patton was relatively late to his class, he was one of the last to enter, and he also chose not to pay attention that much during the routine the class had to learn, his professor was not impressed to say the least, but Patton would just turn on that good ol’ Sweets charm and everything would work itself out, it always did. He didn’t need to pay attention, he just needed to give his puppy dog eyes and people would melt for him and do what he asked of them. He was just persuasive like that, he had his ways and he had his methods, but in the end he always got what he wanted. 

And then he was called on, Patton had only been loosely paying attention, what in the name of pillsbury were they doing. He looked at a kid in sunglasses and a leather jacket, the kid just scoffed at him and made a flippant hand gesture at him. He then chose to look at someone behind him, someone with really curly hair that was dyed red and black, usually the mark of a street dancer, but each their own. He was drowning in nerves as Professor Karey called on him yet again, he then proceeded to bullshit his way through a routine he thought looked vaguely like the one the professor presented. The boy in the sunglasses face palmed and the curly haired kid just ran their fingers through their curls and sighed. 

Professor Karey didn’t even ask him to explain after the fact, that wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to be the one all the teachers loved, he saw he’d have to work just a little bit harder than he was used to, that was fine, all he had to do was work just a little bit, become his teacher’s favorite, and make sure everything stayed good for him, after all Patton Sweets never cared about anyone but himself, not that he would reveal that to anyone, he needed to do things that were good for his image, and well he’d just have to make sure no one would believe anyone if they said he was anything but the kindest person there was, his ball of sunshine persona would protect him, after all who would speak against adorable Patton Sweets.


	7. Chapter 7

Remy Thomas was a perpetually caffeinated hip hop dancer. He put the work in, but he also refused to sleep. Time is money, money is coffee, and coffee is just something you can’t afford to waste. He was always dressed in a leather jacket, sunglasses, leggings, and a white tee shirt save for when he was in his dance wear. When he got into Mindscape Dance Academy he was determined to become one of the elites at the school, besides, he would put in as much work as possible, because when you are a dancer the amount of work you put into your craft matters. If you practiced for twenty minutes versus two hours makes a difference in the dance world. Time was important to put in, time, effort, and work, nothing short of that. 

Now when Remy entered Professor Karey’s class, he instantly began stretching while placing his notebook on the desk he had chosen to claim. After he finished stretching about ten minutes into the class he saw some too-cute looking boy walk in with a swagger that was terribly entitled and Remy knew in his heart of hearts he would, beyond the shadow of a doubt, he’d absolutely hate this boy. He looked like he didn’t even work hard to get into the school and he made dad jokes and puns off of everything anyone including Professor Karey said. The hip hop dance first years became very sick of it very quickly. 

The class only got worse from there, Professor Karey had shown the class a very simple very basic combination, and the kid Remy figured he was destined to hate somehow got even worse, he chose to look over at Remy in order to get some sort of clue or answer, and boy was Remy not happy about that. This kid should’ve been paying attention to the professor. Then the boy had the absolute audacity to look over at an obviously shy kid with dual-colored hair with teal ribbons tied in them to see if they’d give him any sort of hint or clue. The kid only ran their fingers through their curly hair in an obviously nervous manner. The kid went up to the front of the room and managed to screw up such a simple routine that was only three moves. Needless to say no one was impressed with him. He was falling on his ass and Remy didn’t think he’d make it through the month.


	8. Chapter 8

Emile Picani was a ballerina, he was a good one, he wasn’t that cocky but he did have an air of pride about him. Nothing too strong, just a general proudness that he had gotten into a school that was only for the top dancers. He got in, now he had to stay in. Ballet would have to be one of the most cut throat majors in the entire school, definitely one of the most competitive. It was very hard work to get into Mindscape Dance Academy’s ballet program. The program leader Madam Daisy was very much a no nonsense woman who wanted her dancers to be at their best no matter what, and Emile had planned to be exactly that, his best. 

He noticed upon entry, his class was mostly girls, he began stretching as soon as he entered the class. He waited for the tell tale signs of when the teacher Madem Daisy began teaching. Once she started teaching, then he’d be able to show himself. The ballet teacher, without a single word turned on music and began dancing, she then turned to her students, expecting them to mirror her movements. They were meant to get into groups of three, Emile found himself with a purple haired boy and a short blonde girl. The three worked well as a group and danced well. 

Madam Daisy was not at all impressed with the majority of her class. It seemed to her they couldn’t do a simple mirror task save for a few kids who were struggling, but she looked at Emile’s group and smiled at them, the three had managed to mirror her and put their own spin on the dance. The sugar plum fairy was a great dance, an easy one too, she expected the majority of her class to know it well already, well she would make sure they knew it, no one would make a mockery of her class. 

“I will put you into trios, and by the end of the week you should know this dance like you know your ABCs” The teacher’s voice was harsh, really accentuating her french accent. She truly wanted her students to succeed. The world of ballet was a cruel, hard one and would often crush the souls of the young dreamers. Still, she refused to coddle her students, no one in the ballet world would coddle anyone. She needed strong willed dancers, she knew for a fact that a good amount of this class wouldn’t make it past the first semester exam.

Emile began talking to his group members, Alice and Virgil, the three exchanged numbers with each other in preparation for the end of the week, they were already good, the three knew that, but they could always be better. So they began planning times this week they could practice the dance, after all, it was important for the three to know the dance like they knew the alphabet. They would dance until they dropped, pick themselves up, and dance some more. Separately those three were determined to be some of the greatest ballerinas there ever was at Mindscape Dance Academy, they’d put in the work and hoped for results.


End file.
